Implantable pulse generators (IPGs) are medical devices commonly used to treat irregular heartbeats, known as arrhythmias. There are three basic types. Cardiac pacemakers are used to manage bradycardia, an abnormally slow or irregular heartbeat. Bradycardia can cause symptoms such as fatigue, dizziness, and fainting. Implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs) are used to treat tachycardia, heart rhythms that are abnormally fast and life threatening. Tachycardia can result in sudden cardiac death (SCD). Implantable cardiovascular monitors and therapeutic devices are used to monitor and treat structural problems of the heart, such as congestive heart failure, as well as rhythm problems.
Pacemakers and ICDs are equipped with an on-board, volatile memory in which telemetered signals can be stored for later retrieval and analysis. In addition, a growing class of cardiac medical devices, including implantable heart failure monitors, implantable event monitors, cardiovascular monitors, and therapy devices, are being used to provide similar stored device information. These devices are able to store more than thirty minutes of per heartbeat data. Typically, the telemetered signals can provide patient device information recorded on a per heartbeat, binned average basis, or derived basis from, for example, atrial electrical activity, ventricular electrical activity, minute ventilation, patient activity score, cardiac output score, mixed venous oxygen score, cardiovascular pressure measures, time of day, and any interventions and the relative success of such interventions. Telemetered signals are also stored in a broader class of monitors and therapeutic devices for other areas of medicine, including metabolism, endocrinology, hematology, neurology, muscular disorders, gastroenterology, urology, ophthalmology, otolaryngology, orthopedics, and similar medical subspecialties.
Presently, stored device information is retrieved using a proprietary interrogator or programmer, often during a clinic visit or following a device event. The volume of data retrieved from a single device interrogation "snapshot" can be large and proper interpretation and analysis can require significant physician time and detailed subspecialty knowledge, particularly by cardiologists and cardiac electrophysiologists. The sequential logging and analysis of regularly scheduled interrogations can create an opportunity for recognizing subtle and incremental changes in patient condition otherwise undetectable by inspection of a single "snapshot." However, present approaches to data interpretation and understanding and practical limitations on time and physician availability make such analysis impracticable.
Similarly, the determination and analysis of the quality of life issues which typically accompany the onset of a chronic yet stable diseases, such as coronary-artery disease, is a crucial adjunct to assessing patient wellness and progress. However, unlike in a traditional clinical setting, physicians participating in providing remote patient care are not able to interact with their patients in person. Consequently, quality of life measures, such as how the patient subjectively looks and feels, whether the patient has shortness of breath, can work, can sleep, is depressed, is sexually active, can perform activities of daily life, and so on, cannot be implicitly gathered and evaluated.
A prior art system for collecting and analyzing pacemaker and ICD telemetered signals in a clinical or office setting is the Model 9790 Programmer, manufactured by Medtronic, Inc., Minneapolis, Minn. This programmer can be used to retrieve data, such as patient electrocardiogram and any measured physiological conditions, collected by the IPG for recordation, display and printing. The retrieved data is displayed in chronological order and analyzed by a physician. Comparable prior art systems are available from other IPG manufacturers, such as the Model 2901 Programmer Recorder Monitor, manufactured by Guidant Corporation, Indianapolis, Ind., which includes a removable floppy diskette mechanism for patient data storage. These prior art systems lack remote communications facilities and must be operated with the patient present. These systems present a limited analysis of the collected data based on a single device interrogation and lack the capability to recognize trends in the data spanning multiple episodes over time or relative to a disease specific peer group.
A prior art system for locating and communicating with a remote medical device implanted in an ambulatory patient is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,976 ('976). The implanted device includes a telemetry transceiver for communicating data and operating instructions between the implanted device and an external patent communications device. The communications device includes a communication link to a remote medical support network, a global positioning satellite receiver, and a patient activated link for permitting patient initiated communication with the medical support network. Patient voice communications through the patient link include both actual patient voice and manually actuated signaling which may convey an emergency situation. The patient voice is converted to an audio signal, digitized, encoded, and transmitted by data bus to a system controller.
Related prior art systems for remotely communicating with and receiving telemetered signals from a medical device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,113,869 ('869) and 5,336,245 ('245). In the '869 patent, an implanted AECG monitor can be automatically interrogated at preset times of day to telemeter out accumulated data to a telephonic communicator or a full disclosure recorder. The communicator can be automatically triggered to establish a telephonic communication link and transmit the accumulated data to an office or clinic through a modem. in the '245 patent, telemetered data is downloaded to a larger capacity, external data recorder and is forwarded to a clinic using an auto-dialer and fax modem operating in a personal computer-based programmer/interrogator. However, the '976 telemetry transceiver, '869 communicator, and '245 programmer/interrogator are limited to facilitating communication and transferal of downloaded patient data and do not include an ability to automatically track, recognize, and analyze trends in the data itself. Moreover, the '976 telemetry transceiver facilitates patient voice communications through transmission of a digitized audio signal and does not perform voice recognition or other processing to the patient's voice.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for providing continuous retrieval, transferal, and automated analysis of retrieved implantable medical device information, such as telemetered signals, retrieved in general from a broad class of implantable medical devices and, in particular, from IPGs and cardiovascular monitors. Preferably, the automated analysis would include recognizing a trend and determining whether medical intervention is necessary.
There is a further need for a system and method that would allow consideration of sets of collected measures, both actual and derived, from multiple device interrogations. These collected measures sets could then be compared and analyzed against short and long term periods of observation.
There is a further need for a system and method that would enable the measures sets for an individual patient to be self-referenced and cross-referenced to similar or dissimilar patients and to the general patient population. Preferably, the historical collected measures sets of an individual patient could be compared and analyzed against those of other patients in general or of a disease specific peer group in particular.
There is a further need for a system and method for accepting and normalizing live voice feedback spoken by an individual patient while an identifiable set of telemetered signals is collected by a implantable medical device. Preferably, the normalized voice feedback a semi-quantitative self-assessment of an individual patient's physical and emotional well being at a time substantially contemporaneous to the collection of the telemetered signals.